When Can I See You Again?
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: Four years has passed since Brady left Kinkow, but nobody knows what he has been doing. Mikayla, all changed, dark, quiet and keeping to herself, has abandoned her duties as a guard and is now hunting in the jungle to supply the villagers with food. However, they one day hear word of Brady returning, and Mikayla's old feelings return. Songfic.
1. Prolougue

**(A/N: Okay, so I saw the movie ''Wreck-It Ralph a few days ago, and I really got caught by the credit's song, ''When Can I See You Again?'' So, I decided to write a POK story based on said song. This is just a prologue, and a short one at that, but it will become longer later.)**

Silence. I am silence. No noise. Nothing that can give away my position. Nothing that can let it know that I'm here. Not until I can do what I have to do.

My feet are light, like feathers, dancing to the wind over hard, concrete ground, making no sound or anything audible whatsoever. I draw in regular breaths, oxygen quickly surging throughout my entire body, supplying it with what it needs as I stay completely silent, silent.

The tr5ees are completely still around me, their branches full with leaves. There is no wind as of now, but that does not affect me in any way. I am independent, and I don't need anyone else. Not since _he _left…

My grip on the bow in my hands tighten somewhat as I am momentarily distracted by my distraught thought. I do my best to push them aside as I try to let my more primal instincts have the most of my attention. I notice that this distraction has taken affect, because I hear a slight noise beneath me. I manage to prevent the gasp of surprise that is about to pass my lips as I realize my mistake. I stay completely still as the head of the deer that I have set my sights on snaps up in alert, its eyes scanning the surrounding areas. Fortunately, I am completely obscured by a set of foliage, and I successfully stay hidden as the deer calms and lowers its head again, continuing to eat of the grass.

As slowly and quietly as I can, I pull out one arrow from the brown quiver fastened to my back. I secure the wooden shaft of it between the insides of my right index and middle fingers, drawing a completely noiseless breath of preparation as I aim the bow in front of me, ever so slowly placing the arrow in front of the string, pulling backwards, using all the strength I can muster.

Just as I let go of the arrow, it flies through the air as the string of the bow emits a quiet _twang_, the deer's head immediately snapping up with a snort. Not half a second before the deer is about to take off, the arrow finishes its flight, and pierces the throat of the deer. With a shrill cry of pain, the animal falls to the ground, screaming loudly as the venom coating the arrow starts to take effect, paralyzing the deer and preventing it from running. I cringe slightly at hearing the deer's piercing cries of agony as I rush over to its fallen form. When I reach it, I pull out a hunting knife from a satchel secured around my belt. I gently grip the deer's forehead with one hand as I prepare the knife in the other. The deer looks at me, and I can see the panic in its eyes, its cries of anguish having gone over to almost inaudible, slow gasps as its breathing is rapidly slowing. I gently caress its head, my face remaining emotionless.

-''Requiescat in pace…'' I mumble to the deer as I stab the knife into its abdomen, now making short work of its suffering. It looks at me one last time, its expression hollow and glassy as it is drawing its dying breaths. I make a soft noise as I see the life drain out of the deer. It almost looks as if it's pleading to me, asking me to make the agony stop. Well, now I have. With one last nerve tingle in one of its legs, it stills. Its head falls limp, and its chest stops heaving up and down, no longer needing to draw in any breath. I silently stand up, pulling out some rope from a pack I'm carrying and proceed to hang it up in one of the trees, making sure it's out of reach for any predators. I'm used to doing this after these four years, and I leave the carcass hanging for the patrolling guards to find and give to the starving district of the village. I once again pull up my hood, concealing my face completely as I start making my way back to the castle, my hunting done for the day.


	2. Bringer Of Good News

**(A/N: Okay, so I've started this new story, but don't worry, I'm not gonna abandon it like I have with some of my other stories; as a matter of fact, I've got the plot completely sort out, and I'm even almost finished with chapter 2 already, so this will be a flow!**

**REPLIES:**

**LoveShipper: Yes, I know. Why make it suffer?**

**Cailey: Thank you, and I bestow upon you this update.**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Thank you, friend! Certainly, I will update for you!**

**Seoul Sweetheart: Yeah, I know, but there is not much we can do. On a bright side, however, they are considering to make a POK movie, with a possibility of Mitchel Musso being in the cast! That'll be something to look forward to, right?**

**Enjoy the chapter!)**

Birds. Birds chirping in the trees, signaling that it's probably time for them to mate. I sigh quietly, my feet making small, crusting sounds as they squish and mash the various leafs, pebbles and the dirt that covers the ground. I glance to my left, seeing the dim light that almost seems to be pulsating on the Dark Side, but I feel that I don't really care about that. If any Tarantula Warriors come now, they'll be sorry, because I'm in a somewhat needy state of reacting myself and venting on someone else.

However, just as I expect, no Tarantula Warrior shows up, and I also know that they will not in the nearest future. Their latest attacks by them have been disastrous, and their total numbers have been drastically decimated. Our new guards have better armor, better weapons and better training, so for now, they are more or less chanceless. As a matter of fact, one of our lone guard patrols was ambushed by a group of them, but he alone managed to kill them all, mainly because our armor is too strong for their weapons, our weapons too strong for their armor, and then because they have better fighting techniques. Ever since the latest few attacks, with the outcome that their numbers are dwindling but ours stays the same; I rest my case.

I slowly lift my gaze as a shrill cry that escapes the large woodworks of the trees' branches reaches me. A few seconds later, a small bird slowly descends from one of the glowering trees, and, almost as if out of instinct, I reach out with one of my hands, feeling the gusts of wind from each of the flaps of the little bird strike my fingers. With a high-pitched chirp, the bird lands, gently clasping its tiny claws around my index finger, and it tilts it head as I smile faintly to it, the shadow cast by my hood concealing most of it. I retract my arm, bringing the bird closer to my face, my smile fading and being replaced by the melancholy emotionless expression that I find myself wearing more and more often. I silently observe the bird, feeling slightly amused, as it chirps curiously and tilts its head once more. I yet again feel an ever so slight a smile, tugging at one corner of my mouth. It doesn't escalate any further, but I do feel satisfied, at least to some agree, when the bird squeaks and hops onto my shoulder, nuzzling my cheek with its soft, black head, and I scoff quietly to myself as I feel the bird settle down on my shoulder.

I am guessing that it was just a coincidence that a small scroll of paper comes off the bird and tumbles down my arm. My palm immediately flips upward, the scroll of paper landing in it. I frown slightly and then sit myself down on a a nearby boulder, the bird not leaving its place on my shoulder. My brows straighten out once again as I handle the small scroll in my hands, seeing the bird curiously observing my doing out of the corner of my eye.

It doesn't take long for me to unlatch the small lock that covers the opening of the scroll, and I toss the small lock away as I swiftly unroll the scroll. The bird makes a, from what I can pick up on, cheerful noise as it rubs its soft head against my cheeks, and I can tell that it is with a degree of personal affection, seeing as I've always been kind of an animal person. This time, I can't do anything to help the small smile that creeps its way onto my face. I never said that I wouldn't show emotions, and the knowledge of what I had just said strikes me as I higher up my right arm, gently petting the bird's head. Said small avian makes a quick, shrill exclamation of happiness as it flaps its dark grey wings about, its pink legs and their claws as it readjusts its seating on my shoulder. I stop smiling and lower my arm, my attention turning back to the unraveled scroll of message in front of my eyes.

As soon as I've read the first few words, I'm already having difficulties making out the words. They look like they are scribbles, having been drawn on a piece of paper haphazardly, as if they have been made of someone who had no idea of what they were doing. However, when I see the writing of the sender's name - which wasn't much better than the main writing, mind you – it all becomes clear. I mutter a quick ''oh'' at the realization dawning on me, and I do my best to read the rest of it, and I can make out enough of it to understand what the writing of the letter means. Gently rolling the scroll of paper together and putting it in the pocket I use for storing small items, I get down from the rock, landing almost noiselessly on the soft ground. The bird knows its time and leaves my shoulder, hovering in the air for a few seconds before taking off, high into the interlocking branches of the masses of trees above. I trace it's flight a split-second as it disappear, before I briskly start walking back to the castle, aiming to fulfill the request of me of one of the few people I still trust and can find myself being accompanied by.

A slight moment later, I catch sight of the gates leading to the plaza as I can perceive several of the villagers throwing me glances behind my back, but I don't pay them any unnecessary amount of my attention. I can even hear some of them whispering, but I again concede that they're not worth my time. I gently push a shopping villager out of the way as I approach the gates. Opening them with one swift movement of my arms, it emits a slight creak as the hinges gyrate. I step into the plaza as I let the door swivel back to its original position, shutting with a quiet bang.

I look around the plaza, still melancholy and emotionless, but I can't see the one who summoned me. Boomer's handwriting is horrible in almost every way there is, but it's not completely disastrous, and I gathered that he wanted to meet me in the plaza in a short while, but he still hasn't showed up yet. I lean against a nearby wall as I place one of my feet behind the ankle of the other, crossing my arms over my chest, silently observing villagers and guards alike from underneath my hood. In the distance, I notice the kings' cousin, the snotty little brat named Lanny, harassing some of the villagers. I can't hear anything, but I think it is about the quality of the merchandise they are selling. What a little suck-up… Always trying to look good for the kings, the annoying little pipsqueak… I decide to not pay them any more attention than I already have, patiently waiting for Boomer to arrive. My gaze shifts from point to point, seeing various different events and things happening, not really caring about them, minding my own business.

-''Hey, Mikayla!'' A familiar voice I've heard I don't know how many times in my life calls out to me. My head snaps up, the hood floating upwards and partially revealing my face before falling down and settling back into place. I can almost literally feel my combat stance readying, only out of instinct, but I manage to effortlessly push it down, seeing as I both know who the voice belongs to, and the fact that I'm in a completely danger-free area. I calm myself as I turn my head in the direction the voice came from, moving away from the wall that my back has been resting against for the latest few minutes. At the far end of the plaza, right from the door leading to the throne room, I see two figures briskly walking towards me. My face remains straight as I start walking towards them, the three of us meeting in the middle of the plaza.

Boomer, one of the two kings in front of me, is a pretty nice guy when he wants to, and isn't annoying me with his questions. He isn't the tallest of boys, and he is, well… Yeah, not in the best of physical form, but he's probably the only person on this entire island I trust more than my father. Of course, I love my father more than anyone else in this world, but at times, I feel that he doesn't understand me. One thing is because he tried as much as could to keep mine and Brady's relationship on a friend level only… Granted, I wasn't very impressed by Brady's… Ways of showing his affections, and quite frankly, I was very annoyed by a few of the occasions he flirted with me, and he never seemed to be able to take a hint and stop it all. Okay, at times, I could find it somewhat amusing. At one time, I even felt flattered, and slightly appreciated it, crazy as it sounds. But then, a while after, I had this strange dream about almost kissing him, and that became the turning point for my feelings for him. I felt very conflicted about it, and eventually, it became way too much for me to handle, and I decided that I had to talk to someone, let it all out, before I went completely crazy. And, just as crazy as THAT sounds, I actually made the decision to talk to Brady himself, confess my feelings for him, and I was contemplating on how to ''make my move'', so to speak, when I was out on a patrol. It was then that my stupid friend Candace appeared, and she started a more than awkward conversation. Said talk escalated, and it was more or less Candace talking alone. Eventually, she decided to bring her idiotic gossiping along, and then kind of ruined my life. At least to some degree, and I'm not really sure I'll ever forgive her for that, even though I'm not really angry at her for it anymore. Nevertheless, I think that I can safely say that it is pretty much her fault that it happened. I know that is has been four years, and I should have let go and moved on a long time ago, but at times, I really find it difficult.

-''Mikayla, are you okay?'' An unfamiliar voice asks me, and it sounds like it is far away, but I somewhere, subconsciously, know that it is very close, only feet away. My mental world of pictures and thought dissipates as a rope hauls me back through the gates of my mid as I find myself standing in the plaza once again, hearing many noises, sounds and people around me, but primarily the voice that has just spoken to me.. I lift my gaze slightly; looking at the king on Boomer's left. The king, answering to the name ''Boz'', is very different in contrast to Boomer. Where Boomer is a little short, dark-skinned and somewhat chubby, Boz is tall, slender and tenuous, and also has red hair. He can be a bit annoying as well sometimes, but he, too, has his bright moments. I trust him a bit, but not as much as I trust Boomer. I don't think that I'll ever trust anyone as much as I trust Boomer.

-''Yeah, I'm alright.'' I say, my voice flat and emotionless as I force myself to once again snap out of my mental realm, my attention doing its best to flee from the monster of thoughts that consumes my mind. It still lingers in the back of my head, like a shooed off dog that has still not completely given up. Boomer looks at me, and he raises an eyebrow in slight confusion. I feel a knot of uncertainty, doubt, and a slim degree of… Is that guilt I feel, growing deep inside of me? The feeling escalates, and I feel that something sinks down through my gut, like a rock rapidly descending into the treacherous depths of a lake, bringing with it a surprisingly unfamiliar nauseating feeling that I've never felt before, at least not that I can think of. I frown to myself as I experience the strange feeling. It pulls me down along with it, and all the fighting I have done in order to stay focused is thrown aside, like a damaged and all-too-used piece of clothing.

-''Are you sure? You almost look like you're sick. Mikayla, do you feel sick in any way?'' I wash ashore on the beach of awareness as the perplexing feeling starts to gradually evanesce, being replaced be a precarious and iffy one instead. I do my best to return my focus to the two kings attempting to communicate with me. My mind scrambles around in its endeavor to sort out and position everything in its correct place. I mentally drag myself up to a state of consciousness as I make somewhat of a tussle to focus on the two fairly different boys, or should I say men, in front of me, seeing them look like they are waiting impatiently for someone. I sigh and then remember the question Boz asked moments ago.

¨-''Yes, I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind, if that doesn't trouble you too much.'' I say quite palpably as I stare square into Boz's eyes. Said king actually looks quite shaken by my sudden outburst. I can tell, because he lets out a weak, subjecting noise and takes half a step backwards; all the while he raises his arms in defense. I sigh, raising my own hands to massage my temples as I scold myself for snapping like that. I let out a suppressed noise as I slightly let my gaze drop, only for it to snap right back up again. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and Boomer's perplexed gaze pins me down like a page of paper to a billboard. Boomer never even blinks and some tension appears in the room, walking hand-in-hand with some awkward silence. Eventually, the obstinate tension finally disperses as I slump my shoulder, letting out another worried noise. Following that, the awkward silence jumps out the window as I open my eyes mouth, feeling relieved as my tongue forms the worlds and expels them out through my mouth, past my lips, using the sound that is my voice in order to make itself heard and understood.

-''I'm sorry for snapping… I'm just tired.'' I explain sincerely, yet still make sure to maintain the friendly tone as my eyes shift from Boz's over to Boomer's, and I breathe a sigh of alleviation as I see the warm, understanding emotion that is compassion, written on Boomer's face. The last trace of tension disappears as Boomer speaks his next sentence, which makes me develop a fuzzy, congenial feeling on the inside. Apparently, Boomer notices this, because his face harbors one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen him have, and he places his hands on his hips.

-''Don't worry, Mikayla, everybody snaps sometimes…'' Boomer pauses slightly in his speech, glancing at the much taller king by his side. ''But let's get to the point. There is a reason that we called you to the castle, Mikayla… We got a message just a few hours ago, and I really want you to see it as well.'' Boomer says to me as I furrow my brows, but also feel the slightest bit of apprehension and uncertainty as the words of the kings having received a message. I can tell that I'm looking openly incredulous. Normally, I'm good at hiding my emotions, but I can safely say that this shakes me to the core. I hesitate slightly before replying to Boomer's statement.

-''A message from who?'' My voice is low as I lean slightly closer. Boz remains silent as Boomer looks to the left, and then to his right, as if he thinks he is being watched, and then leans closer as well, having a mixture of bewilderment and incredulousness emotions on his face as he says the two names of the senders.

-''The message was sent by Nancy and Bill.'' He says in a half worried, half excited tone of voice.


	3. Runaway King is On His Way Home

**§(A/N: Here's another chapter of WCISYA for you guys! Thanks for all the support, you guys are the best!**

**Replies: **

**LoveShipper: Yeah, decided I'd throw some stuff in there, such as the bird. As for the message, you'll have to wait and see… Uh, read!**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't! Here's your update.**

**JamesBond 2.0: Don't worry; I don't plan to do so. But I'm still pretty cross with you for setting me up to that.**

**Mikaykay: Don't worry, I'll definitely continue this! Here's your update!**

**ENJOY!)**

My body mentally shakes out of both anticipation and nervousness as I listen to the boy… Er, man king speaking the news to me. I gasp quietly as I stare at Boomer's face. He too is having an expression that is made out of two different emotions; one is positive, one is negative. It is as if he is looking forward to something and that he is terrified of it at the same time. I try to cast out the peculiar, strange feeling of terrified anticipation, but I find, partially to my dismay, partially to my joy, that it is impossible to do so. It is as if this feeling has mentally glued itself to my mind, forcing me to cope with it.

-''Nancy and Bill sent a letter?'' I repeat, flabbergasted as I mentally kick myself in the face for repeating what had already been stated, but I guess I was just in a state in which I just needed some confirmation of what I had just heard. Boomer and Boz both nod their heads vigorously at the same time. I realize that my mouth is slightly open in what is apparently amazement, and I close it swiftly as I notice it. My face maintains the expression of terrified amazement as I slightly shake my head, awaiting the kings' response.

-''Yeah, we received it just a few hours ago. It came with the mail.'' Boomer says as he places his hands on his hips. His voice is back to the cool, likeable posture it usually has, and his face loses that expression that it has been having for the latest few minutes. He looks like his usual self again. I feel like I don't have any idea of what to say, as my mind brings up to the surface the thought that Bill and Nancy NEVER sends letters. If anything, they use Skype to talk to the kings. Not handwritten letters. Maybe their computer is broken or something? I don't really know, and I eventually concede with the fact that it doesn't really matter at all. I do my best to sort out my cluttered thoughts as I proceed to ask my next question, my face refusing to drop its expression of excited.

-''Can I see it?'' Boomer's charismatic aura immediately engulfs me as he smiles warmly. ''Of course you can.'' He pauses as he turns to Boz, who has been surprisingly quiet for quite a long time, and he looks as though he is watching somebody in the distance. Boomer sighs and nudges his shoulder, causing him to make a startled sound and twitch slightly. Boomer looks him right in the eyes, something he does often nowadays. He may be several years older, but their personalities remain pretty much the same. Boz mentally comes to as he looks back at Boomer, blinking his eyes a few times.

-''Can you go get the letter, Boz?'' Boomer says in a ''cool-ish'' tone of voice as I look on in simple silence. Boz opens his mouth to say something, causing me and Boomer to tense up a bit in curiosity. He closes his mouth again, still silent, as he starts rubbing his neck and looks down into the floor sheepishly. Boomer raises both his eyebrows in astonished confusion. Boz is apparently very hard trying very hard not to look Boomer in the eyes, and a few seconds of filled silence reigns in the plaza before Boomer realizes the obvious and groans in exasperation, throwing his arms out to the sides.

-''Don't tell me you've lost it!'' He exclaims irritably, moving his hands up to massage his temples as he turns a quarter of a circle, while Boz receives a look of embarrassment on his face. He reaches out with one hand, as if pleading to his shorter twin, but then interrupts himself before he says anything. I actually do feel confused, but before I manage to say anything, a man lands just beside Boz, having jumped down from a tree above the plaza, I presumed. The man silently walks over to the agitated Boomer, and taps him on the shoulder. The aforementioned king turns around again, and finds himself staring right into the eyes of the man. Said man holds his hand out at Boomer, holding what appears to be a piece or a page of paper. Boomer's eyes lights up in excitement as he eagerly takes the paper from the man, who remains silent. Boomer eyes the paper for a few seconds, and then nods his head, almost as if having just confirmed something.

-''Thanks, Ezio!'' Ha says cheerfully, any anger or irritation previously inhabiting his body and mind now having disappeared. ''How did you get this?'' He asks gratefully as he, like normal, keeps eye contact with the other side of the conversation.

Ezio and I haven't had very much interaction, so to speak. I first found him in the jungle, a year or so ago, during one of my hunts. I had just killed a deer and I was about to proceed to flaying it, but this particular time, I wasn't aware of my surroundings at all. I was very close to the Dark Side, and a Tarantula warrior had apparently been out on a skirmish or something, and he had been slowly approached me from behind. He had just been about to bury his blade into my back and kill me, but before he got a proper chance to do so, someone jumped out of a nearby tree, landing on the warrior and stabbing his neck with some sort of daggers attached to his wrists. Fully aware now, I had stood up, only to see Ezio kneel over the Tarantula warrior. He brushed his hand down over the warrior's face, closing his eyes shut as he mumbled something in what I later found out to be Latin. That's from where I got my blessing for animals I kill. ''Requiescat in pace'' means ''Rest in peace'', which, according to Ezio, is a way of honoring a defeated enemy. If you ask me, I think it's somewhat odd, unnecessary even, but… That's him, not me. After that had been cleared up, he just left without another word.

And that is about it concerning Ezio. One day, a few weeks after the incident, he just appeared at the castle, the kings welcoming him with open arms once he told him that he was a Tarantula hunter. Personally, I don't really care about him, but he has proven to himself to be quite a liable source. He has helped us fend off Tarantula attacks several times, and one time, he even managed to rat out a Tarantula spy, and we had no idea how he did that. When we asked him about it, he said only something about ''eagle vision'', and, being a man of few words, he left after the Tarantula person's execution- After that, he's been coming and going every now and then.

-''I was in the courtyard when I saw it flying out the balcony.'' Ezio replies, crossing his arms over his chest. Ezio is an okay guy, but it doesn't really matter to me.

-''Really? Wow, thanks!'' Boomer thanks Ezio, who just nods and walks away silently. Boz walks over to Boomer, looking genuinely upset. Boomer reads the letter again as I just look on, almost getting impatient. Eventually, as Boz is apologizing to Boomer for having misplaced the letter, I clear my throat, causing both boys, or should I say men, to snap out of their little playful bickering and look at me.

-''Wasn't I going to be allowed to read it?'' I ask, and I can't help but smirk faintly as I see the red color of embarrassment fill Boomer's brown cheeks. He avoids all eye contact with me as he steps closer to me and hands me the letter. After he has handed it to me, our gazes lock for a second or so, and I take the window of opportunity given to me to give him a weak, but warm smile. I can tell that he is feeling reassured by this, because he nods to himself and, still slightly embarrassment, shifts his weight on the spot he is standing on. Before I start reading the letter, I reach over to him and pat him on the shoulder, a sign of, what can you call it? Forgiveness? I shake my head, still smiling faintly, as I unfold the letter and start reading.

_Dear boys!_

_We're so sorry for not having contacted you sooner! You see, your uncle and I have been a bit busy, and the communications and mail delivery aren't the best this time of year!_

_With that said, I will tell you why we really sent this letter. Our internet has blacked out almost completely, and close to nothing on it works anymore! Can you believe it? We've turned the computer in for repairs, and they sent it back to us, having fixed it, but we felt like we couldn't wait with sending you a message!_

_Anyway, Bill tells me that I'm rambling, so I'll get to the point! So grab something to hold on to, because we really have some juicy news for you!_

_Brady came by our home last week. We were both shocked and really happy to see him. We asked him what he had been up to, and he told us, as shocked as we were to hear it, that he had joined the US army corps. At first, we didn't believe our ears, your uncle and I, but when he started telling us about what he had been doing, we couldn't not believe him!_

My heart skips a beat as I read this, and I'm unsure on how to react and what to make of it. Boomer and Boz just silently observe me, patiently waiting for me to finish reading.

_But that's not the best! Brady also told us that the army had given him two weeks of free time, and he chose to spend his first week here in Chicago with us, and the second week with you guys on Kinkow! We're sending this letter on a Sunday morning; and Brady is on his plane as we're writing this, so he'll hopefully arrive on Kinkow somewhat early on Sunday morning or pre-noon, when you count the time at your place, of course. We hope you'll enjoy seeing him again after all these years!_

_Love, Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill_

I lower the letter in what I can closest identify to be disbelief, and even, to some degree, slight uncertainty as I lift my gaze, staring off at some point in the distance I am way too distracted to even attempt to identify. I then remember that it is Sunday morning, seeing as there is a difference in time by a few hours, so I guess that he isn't halfway here yet. Despite this fact, I sweat coldly, tiny drops forming on my forehead and rolling slowly down my cheeks as I stare down at the letter still in my hands. I feel something in the deep of my gut, and it takes all my willpower to not tear the page of paper into a thousand pieces. I can sense that someone is approaching me, and I catch a movement in the corner of my eye, and vaguely realize that it's probably Boomer, but all my attention is trained on the piece of paper I am holding. I can feel the touch of a hand on my shoulder, but even though I really want to, I make no effort in trying to remove it. Following the touch is the sound that is definitely Boomer's voice.

-''Hey, Mikayla, are you alright?'' He asks, and I find that just breathing is getting progressively more difficult as a lump is forming in my throat, clogging it up as I can feel the beginning of tears starting to form in my eyes. I absently hand the letter back to Boomer, and I actually both glare and scowl at it as if it was a person, and Boomer in turn gives the letter to a nearby guard, ordering him to place it in their room. Meanwhile, I lift my gaze to look Boomer in the eyes, when he turns around.

-''He… He's really coming back…'' I croak as the lump in my throat grows by the second and is hurting me. I see the compassion in Boomer's eyes, as if he can feel and understand the feeling I'm experiencing, and that is the breaking point for me. The barrier in my eyes that is holding my tears back finally collapses, and my eyes rapidly waters as I absentmindedly raise my hands to my face, my palms covering my cheeks and my fingers running up the bridge of my nose. I can hear Boomer whisper a quiet ''hey'', but he doesn't have time to say anything more before I practically launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hold him close, letting out all the bottled up emotions that I've been harboring all these years in fairly loud, quivering sobs. Boomer appears to be pretty shocked by my sudden embracing of him, but he quickly accepts it as he hugs me in return, putting his hands on my back as he whispers comforting words. Ironically, Boz goes to shoo off a few villagers who has stopped to stare at me. I continue sobbing in sadness as I let go of the young man as he just looks at me, not making a sound. Boz silently motions for us to move to a quieter room, I can gather, and Boz says to the last few villagers to beat it, while Boomer and I enter the throne room, Boomer placing an arm comfortingly around my shoulders.

-''It's okay, Mikayla. It's okay.'' He whispers to me in a comforting tone of voice as I inhale and exhale, quite audibly at that. Through all these years, I've thought many days a week about many things, including Brady. You could safely say that he was a large, no… Huge part of my world. Do understand that several weeks passed after our first (Somewhat accidental) kiss, and the day he left, and during that time, we became closer, albeit at times, there was a somewhat awkward feeling in the atmosphere, and that is mainly because of said kiss. Despite this, I felt that we were indeed getting closer than ever during these weeks, but then that horrible day came, and shattered it all into pieces. Just because one person couldn't keep her damn mouth shut, the person who might have been the most important person in the world to me left me.  
_

I look out the window for the hundredth time and, just like all the previous times, all I see are white clouds and the blue ocean far below us. I sigh to myself as I redirect my gaze to the back of the seat in front of me, and I take a deep breath and slump my shoulders as I sink down into my seat with a tired moan. I've been flying for about three hours straight, but I know I'm not even halfway there. I groan quietly in irritation as I reach for my military bag. I've been in the army for about four years now, and the reason I did it… I needed to become a better person for somebody… I hope I am good enough for her now…

Anyway, I'm of the rank of lieutenant actually, and I've been out on the field for quite many times. Of course, practice and training is a big part of what we do. Without our training, not even half of us would do half as good as needed to survive out there. So most of the days of the year consist of training. When you listen to me right now, you may think that it would be extremely boring after a time, but in the long run, it's worth it any time of the year. I'm stronger, faster and more persevere than I've ever been, and that is thanks to the frequent training we go through. Also, even though was fairly well-fit before, I can safely say that I have even more… Well, what can I call it? Bulk? Muscle mass? Of course, it's not really important, as long as you understand my point.

-''Can I get you anything, sir?'' I am shaken out of my thoughts by a soft, kind voice speaking to me, and I instantly snap my head up in attention, knowing to respond immediately when someone addresses me. My eyes fall on a young, attractive woman with long, curly black hair and what seems to be a mix of grey and blue eyes. I find myself almost staring at her, but a mental image of another girl with chestnut colored hair and hazel brown eyes pops up in my head, and I'm reminded that I know my heart belongs to that girl.

-''No, no, it's okay.'' I say politely while opening the bag and pulling out my laptop. However, I add a second later: ''actually, can I have some carbonated water, please? I feel a bit thirsty.'' I say to the flight attendant. There are not a lot of people on this plane, and I like that. The woman smiles at me as she scribbles down something on a piece of paper. She then looks back up at me again.

-''Of course, sir. What taste would you like to have?''

-''Lemon and Lime, if you have that version.'' The attendant looks down, nods to herself, and then looks at me again.

-''Certainly, sir. I will deliver it to you shortly.'' I smile at her as she walks off, and I flip open my laptop. I press the small power button, and the familiar Windows 7 logo flashes on the screen. I take out my headset from the bag, plug them into the computer and then equip them. Unfortunately for me, the volume in the headphones is on the highest setting, and the tune that plays whenever the computer starts up blares painfully in my ears, hurting me. Out of reflex I guess it is, I rip the headphones off of my head, yelping slightly. I guess it is some sort of noise trigger in my head, like if a grenade or loud explosion goes off. I look to my left as I see a man looking at me for a split-second, before returning his attention back to the book in his hands. I suddenly feel very embarrassed, but I shake off the feeling as I use the small control patch running along the cord of my earphones in order to lower the volume. Then, I smile satisfactory to myself as Skype auto-logs on.  
_

-''No, Boz, it would be no use.'' Boomer replies to Boz's question regarding whether or not to send a letter back to Nancy and Bill. We are in the throne room, and Boz is sitting on the throne, while Boomer and I rest on the couch. Boomer looks relaxed, but Boz seems to be anxious or nervous about something. I think it's pretty understandable that he is feeling so about this.

-''If what they say is true, and Brady really is coming here, he would be here long before they got the letter, let alone respond it.'' Boomer just finishes his explanation as Boz shifts his weight anxiously in his seat.

-''Well, maybe we can send a message to them on Skype? They've fixed their computer after all.'' Boz then asks, and I actually find myself looking up. I move my gaze to Boomer, who looks thoughtful, like he is contemplating on something, before he shrugs and then nods.

-''Yeah, sure, why not? Boz, can you go get the laptop from our room? It's on my bed.'' Boomer says to the taller, red-haired king, who jumps up from the throne and almost literally storms up the stairs to the kings' room. As soon as he is gone, Boomer turns to me, compassion written all over his face. That is one of the few faces he can have that is able to get to me in some way, even though I don't show that it does. Granted, ever since my emotional outburst, I've been a little… Unstable, to say the least, and I'm still recovering from it, seeing as it happened just a few minutes ago.

-''Are you really feeling better, Mikayla?'' Boomer asks me, and I look at him. The look of compassion is still there, still on his face as if he genuinely cares about how I really feel and care, which I of course knows he does. This is one of the qualities he has that I really appreciate him for, and why I trust him with my life. And, I can also say that I love him. Not in a romantic way, of course, but rather in an extremely strong friendship way. He is easily one of the most important things in my life, and I'd readily choose him a lot of times over other things, should I have to do so. Eventually, I float back to reality as I hear him repeat his question. I don't know why, but it feels like all the cold feelings I've had these past years all rapidly melt away, only because of a message from the kings' family that says that Brady is on his way to Kinkow… I remember how I felt during the first year after he left. I was heartbroken, completely devastated, utterly ruined. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus on anything, and once, during a training session with a couple of guards, Roger managed to beat me easily. Roger! When that happened, both I and my dad realized that something was horribly wrong with me. Shortly thereafter, I began having nightmares. Most of them were about Brady about to leave the island; I was right there, watching him, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I could only watch as he prepared the balloon, looking at me for one last time before taking off, leaving Kinkow for what we presumed to be forever.

And he re-broke my heart into a million pieces.

-''Yeah… I think… I think so…'' I say weakly, my voice low as I feel frail and exposed. After he left, I found myself developing a strange, unfamiliar coldness completely envelop all my being, and I don't know why, but I started feeling so horribly distant, and… Absent. Like I was there physically, but not mentally, and not emotionally. I started to want to keep to myself a lot more, and I've found myself not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Boomer or my father, at that time. Maybe it was because I am still grieving over his leave subconsciously or something of the liking- I don't even know.

At times, I found myself enjoying my lone patrols out in the jungle and near the Dark Side more often, and I think it's because I was mainly alone all the time, including when not out on patrol. Beside the occasional Tarantula scout that I always killed using my poisoned throwing knives, there isn't anyone out there except for some animals. The loneliness might have gotten to some people, but for some reason, I can say that I somewhat enjoy it. It is as if ever since Brady left us, a barrier made of ice has formed around me, becoming bigger and thicker with every day that passes.

Now, in the form of Brady returning, there is a massive wave of solid heat and warmth heading straight for me.

-''I… I've just missed him so much, all of this time.'' I say to Boomer and, quite shockingly, I find that my voice actually breaks, albeit it is very slightly only. Boomer looks at me once again, then his gaze shifts over to the staircase leading to the kings' bedroom. Suddenly, the memory of Boz going to retrieve the computer comes to my mind. Boomer looks worriedly at me, and proceeds to get over to the stairs when the red-haired king comes rushing down the stairs, the laptop squeezed against the side of his ribcage, supported by one arm as he uses his other arm to prevent himself from falling. Eventually, as he is halfway down, it seems as though his steps becomes too fast, and he trips on his own feet. With a yelp of surprise and… And quite an interesting swear word that I will not say here, Boz crashes to the floor with a huge noise. Boomer and I immediately run over to the fallen king, where we find him, lying on his stomach with his face pressed down into the ground. The laptop is in his hand still, and it looks unscathed, but the same can't be said about Boz himself.

-''Boz, are you okay?'' Boomer exclaims exasperatingly as he kneels down next to him, me doing the same. The laptop is temporarily forgotten about as Boz moans in pain, pushing himself up and rolling over to a sitting position. His nose appears red and swollen, and he looks as though he is in pain. He blinks a few times and then reaches up to touch his nose, and winces in pain as his fingers makes contact with aforementioned body part. Boomer grimaces and looks at me, my face straight as I reach behind my back, aiming for a small satchel. Eventually, I manage to pull out what I'm looking for, bringing it around to in front of me. I unscrew the lid of the vial and then stick one of my fingers inside the bottle, and when I pull it back out, it is covered in a thick, white salve, and I place my hand in front of Boz's face. He looks worried, and he hangs his mouth open slightly as he shifts his gaze between Boomer's face and mine. I can understand that he is unnerved by what I'm doing.

-''Don't worry. This will ease the pain.'' I say as I gently stroke my finger over his swollen nose, evenly administrating the healing mixture over the affected area. It is almost as if his face speaks his relief out loud, and I can understand. I've suffered numerous fractures in the past, and I know that in some cases, depending on the affected body part, the pain can be unbearable. And even though it doesn't seem to be much in this case, a broken nose can be excruciatingly painful if one is particularly unlucky. Fortunately, he doesn't seem to be in too much pain, partly because of my healing herbs, and partly because the damage wasn't very serious. Boz looks slightly groggy and slowly shifts his gaze back and fourth between various points, and I turn my attention to the injured king's brother as he continues to kneel down beside him. I finish administrating the herb mixture, putting back the vial in the small satchel I took it from, speaking to Boomer as I do so.

-''Boomer, can you go get a doctor?'' I ask as I then pick up the laptop lying just beside Boz's leg. I walk over to the table, setting the machine down and starting it up. Meanwhile, Boomer is talking to another guard, passing over my order to him. The guard nods, and then walks off with brisk steps, entering the medical wing of the castle. Boomer comes back, and then sits down on the couch. I go over to him again, and set myself down beside him, leaving a few inches of space between us. Boomer waits patiently as the computer starts up slowly, the familiar _Windows _logo appearing with its trademark sound as a loading screen appears. This computer has never been particularly fast, and it isn't uncommon for it to take a few minutes to start up. We wait for the computer to boot up; all the while the doctor Boomer summoned is tending to the nose-broken king. Eventually, after a bit of more waiting, it finally switches over to the normal Windows 7 desktop. After another bit of sluggish loading of the system, both Spotify's and Skype's login screens both pop up. Boomer closes down the Spotify window and then is about to write in the username and the password, but then stops and frowns, looking slightly perplexed for a moment as he still doesn't do anything with the login. I eye him patiently for a while, a few seconds before he chooses the option to create a new account. Before I have a chance to ask him about it, he explains, saying that he can't remember the password for the account, and that Brady probably still knows it. I nod in understanding and then shrug as Boomer finishes making his new account. After a while, he logs in. Seeing as he no longer has a friends' list to go after, he isn't completely sure of what to do. Hesitating slightly, Boomer decides to start searching for a name when the contact suggestion list pops up on the side of the screen. There is the account that Nancy and Bill shares together, but there's another account there as well…  
_

The flight attendant that has just taken my order exits to the part of the plane that holds the refreshments; I start up Skype manually as loads of other pop-ups appear. I ignore them and close them down, proceeding to type in my account details. After a bit of loading, the Skype program starts up with its standard sounds. I briefly look out at the sky, and see another airplane a bit away. I decide that I shouldn't really pay it any more attention that I already am, seeing as it isn't really important. I look at the laptop screen again, and I suddenly remember something; Boomer and I shared this account, and I also remember he probably has forgotten about it. Stopping for a bit in my actions, I frown for a bit, thinking about what to do, when I spot the contact suggestion list. Many various contacts pop up, just as it usually does, but there's one that really catches me eye. I was going to talk to Nancy and Bill, but now I might have to do this instead. I sigh lightly in what I think is vague, but strong enough to notice, happiness as I click on the contact named "Boomer and Boz Parker".  
_

If this had been a cartoon, Boomer would doubtlessly have rocketed up from his seat with the speed of a bullet and flown straight to the moon. Of course, this isn't a cartoon, so saying that Boomer jumped up a foot or so with a loud yelp of surprise and other positive feelings. He repeatedly bounces up and down, somewhat startling me, as I look at the screen and see something that makes my heart try to climb up the mountain that is my throat.

Once Boomer is done practicing jumping from only a sitting position, using nothing but his sheer body power, he finally presses the button to accept Brady's contact request with a quick gibbering session of excitement, and not even a minute later, an annotation appears, accompanied by an orange tab in the message tab, walking hand-in-hand with a sort of popping sound. Boomer looks like he is about to burst from all his excitement, and I absentmindedly cast a glance at the digital clock in the corner of the computer screen. It's around noon and Nancy and Bill said that Brady would be here around late morning. I frown slightly in confusion as a tattered looking Boz stumbles over to us, seating himself down on the other side of Boomer. His nose is still red and swollen, but he doesn't seem to be in as much pain. Boomer's hands seem like they're trembling as he anxiously writes a rely to Brady's "Hi guys ". He writes, in big letters, a quick "HI BRADY", and then adds that we've all missed him terribly. Just then, I suddenly realize something shocking about all this.


	4. A Long Awaited Return Of An Old Friend

**(A/N: Hey again. Sorry for the massive gap in the updates. I've been pretty much completely devoured by a ton of school work, and the fact that during May, I paid all my attention to the World Ice Hockey Championship, which Sweden actually won! **

**Furthermore, Summer Vacation has been a pain, and both May, June and the bigger part of July has been filled with things for me to do, and I've barely had enough time to write this. I'm so sorry for being so late in updating.**

**Replies:**

**Bra-Kayle Luver4eva: You'll see…**

**Guest: You think so? Huh, I thought they were pretty well fitted… I guess you got a point.**

**SGJBMCfan98: *Pulls you up and gives you the update*.**

**JamezBond2.0: Thank you. I appreciate the kind words.**

**LoveShipper: Well, then wait no longer! Here it is… Maybe.**

**Codex: All will be revealed here…**

**me: Never intended to make it like the Hunger Games movie… In all honesty, I didn't even like that movie.)**

I should be mad with Brady. I should be furious with him. I should be so mad at him, so pissed off, that my head would burst, letting out searing flames of pure, agonizing anger. So pissed off that I would want to pull off all of his limbs and then shove them down his throat.

But I'm not.

I should be angry at him, but I'm not.

Instead of being angry, I feel a doubtful, strange, _uncertain_ feeling of content. Like I should be happy but I'm not, and wondering why I'm not. My perplexed thoughts battle with my stubborn, obstinate feelings as I am again deep in my own mind, thinking about all this. First of all, Brady left us without as much as a simple, _damn_ goodbye, just _deserted _from Kinkow, thinking he could leave us all behind without a second damn _thought_ about it. Then, I am washed over by a tidal wave of guilt as I am painfully reminded of _why_ he left Kinkow in the first place. Of course, I hadn't said what that fool Candace said I had said, but… I still feel like it was my fault, at least to some degree. I mean, I could have protested when Candace started her stupid gossiping, but I couldn't… I just _couldn't_… I was rendered so unstable by my raging thoughts at the time that I was effectively paralyzed, unable to speak, and just stand there, hearing those horrible accusations of me saying such things…

God, when will I move on and accept that it has happened? I feel like I'm some kind of broken machine, just tugging over and over at the same spot, like a movie stuck on replay or a computer disc that has been impaired by dents or scratches. My heated brain refuses to take its next step and get over it, but now that I know that Brady, the boy I love, is coming back to us after our blazing years of absence, it makes me feel like the whole process of this whole "getting over it" is returning back to square one.

-"I can't believe that this is happening…!" I pick up Boomer squealing, almost like a little girl, which is very odd, since he should be very well through adolescence by now. Nevertheless, I know to be happy for his sake, actually cracking a faint smile, doing my best to separate my mental and physical beings from each other. However, this feeling of faint, already crumbling happiness goes out the window as Boomer turns his head to look at me, his wide ear to ear grin never fading the slightest bit as he seems like he's… Offering me the computer?

-"Hey, Mikayla!" He says, and I can virtually feel the both the colour and the blood drain from my face as I begin to perspire coldly. I stare incredulously at Boomer and the laptop, but before I make myself look even more stupid, I quickly raise one of my hands in polite relinquishment. Boomer looks directly in my eyes, looking sincerely confused as if he doesn't quite understand what he is seeing. He furrows his eyes slightly, not as anything threatening or of that like, but rather as to have something confirmed. Having quickly read the question before he's asked it, I quickly say "Yes, I'm sure", with as usual, as advanced demonstration in how to keep one's voice emotionless as one speaks.

Boomer uses his stare to ask the very same question once more, and I nod vigorously, not really wanting to confirm it to him more times than needed or more than I already have. Eventually, Boomer just shrugs and goes back to his ongoing conversation with Brady, Boz looking on in silence as I can imagine that he's having a sort of hard time speaking, seeing as he's in the condition he is. Just then, someone else that means an awful lot to me enters the throne where we are from the plaza.

-"Hello, my kings!" My father's deep voice booms as he strides over in the three of us. Now that I think about it, I don't think he knows about Brady returning. Boomer looks up from the computer screen, Boz doing the same, and they both lay their eyes on the tall man.

-"Hi, Mason!" They both say cheerily in sync, and Mason stands right in front of the two kings, placing his hands on his hips.

-"Don't you have anything better to do than to sit in front of a mechanical tin can?" He then says with an impact heavy tone of voice, and Boomer mocks an offended sound. Boz casts his brother a side-glance with a humorous smirk, and Boomer proceeds to actually fixing his eyes on my father. Said man remains holding his posture.

-"Why, Mason!" Boomer exclaims theatrically, and then lowers his face down as he looks up at Mason still. "This isn't no 'Mechanical tin can'! This is a highly liked and respected piece of pure wonder in our modern, everyday society! It is highly filled with knowledge about the world as we know it today!" Mason simply rolls his eyes at Boomer's exasperated declaration, and I'm actually surprised that Boomer knows how to use such… Big words.

Then, I see a mischievous fire lit up in Boomer's eye, and I immediately lean forwards in my seat. If I'm right, and Boomer is about to do what I think he's about to, then a whole multitude of different reactions from the part Sasquatch man that is my father are bound to happen. Not dropping his stature, Mason starts to come over to the couch, and mainly the computer. However, he shows no interest in interacting with the machine itself, but rather he who was using it. Mason leans against the table the computer is on, planting one of his hands on its side and folding the other behind his back. He sports one of the most wolfish smirks I've seen in my life, and Boomer and Boz look noticeably repelled. Mason continues smirking as he raises both eyebrows in a look that says pure amusement. The two goofballs shrink back in their seats and, even though I'm this concerned about all this, I can't help but smile as the brothers are clearly intimidated by my father's teasing, amused, very sudden demeanour.

-''It's a tin can.'' Mason says simply, and if possible, he grins even broader. He tilts his head just a slight bit and Boomer looks like he's about to go any minute now. After all, he probably has the biggest thing in the century to spill the beans about, and Mason is one of those people who would want to know these kinds of things the instant they are first discovered, no matter who hears about it first.

As of now, I think Boomer is contemplating on whether or not to tell the news, and it almost feels like I can see the cogs in his head spin. Eventually, he seems to have made a decision, because as Mason turns around and starts walking away, Boomer shoots up from his seat, and Boz makes a surprised noise, and I still sit in the couch, preparing to watch the unfurling scene that is waiting just around the corner.

-''Well, guess who I'm talking to with this 'tin can', big guy?'' Boomer then hollers, waving his hand in the air and putting the other one on his hip. Mason comes to a halt and slowly turns around and stares at Boomer. Boomer again looks like he feels like shrinking down under Mason's piercing gaze, but he still holds his ground and looks Mason straight in the eyes. My father starts looking very serious, putting his jokes aside as he walks over to us.

-''What are you talking about, your majesty? Who are you talking to?'' Boomer remains silent, but he motions towards the computer. Mason comes over to us, even closer than before and then picks up the computer almost expertly and then he flips the computer around so that the screen faces him. I take it he's trying to read the conversation between Boomer and Brady and a few seconds later, he apparently understands what it's about, because his eyes widen so much that I think that they're about to pop out of their sockets. I can practically see his eyes following the lines of text, and he finally understands what is going on. He slowly, incredulously, lowers the laptop and haphazardly puts it back on the table. Then, having put on one of the most serious faces I've ever seen, he looks up at Boomer.

-''Is this true?'' He says in a low voice, and Boomer is so deterred by this that he doesn't even speak, instead nodding his head vigorously. Mason doesn't say anything for a while, looking thoughtful and frantic at the same time. Boz, who laos hasn't said anything over the last half an hour, looks at Boomer with a concerned expression on his face. Mason is as worried as ever as an awkward silence spreads in the throne room.

-''I'll have to consult the island's elders about this." Mason speaks in an unstable voice as he charges for the nearest exit, not even bothering to look back or even wait for an answer from any of us. Boomer and Boz look at each other with frowns on their features, and they then redirect their gazes at me. I raise my eyebrows and give off a slight shrug.

-"You know how serious my father can be at times." I say light-heartedly, as I shrug again. The two kings look at each other and they roll their eyes.

* * *

The flight attendant returns with my lemon and lime carbonated water as I'm having my conversation with my dear brother Boomer. I don't really hear anything, because I have some loud music going in my headset, but I vaguely catch her movement in the corner of my eye. I look up at her once she reaches me, smiling and removing my headset temporarily, as she offers me my water. I take it while still looking at her.

-''Your beverage, sir. Just like you asked for." She says with another smile, and I cheerfully nod at her.

-"Thank you." I say shortly but politely, and the attendant waves at me before leaving the scene, allowing me to sink back into my chair, my thoughts and my conversation with Boomer. It's the longest talk I've had with anyone, I think, and we're currently talking about how everything's been on Kinkow. And of course, every_one_. Boomer is telling me everything about all kinds of things that has been going on, and some of them I'm actually having an almost hard time believing. One example is when Boomer tells me there is actually another brother to the two of us. At first, I don't really believe him, I think he's just messing with me, for obvious reasons, and it tips the glass when Boomer says that he's part monkey. However, he then gives me even more details and I fail to continue thinking that he is still messing with me. When he finally sends me a picture of Boz's bellybutton Kinkow swirl, I can't not believe him.

The time passes… No, actually, flies by as I talk with my brothers. No matter how much he tells me and how much we talk about, it feels as though he constantly has something new to reveal. We're having so much fun, and it feels like the several hours we spend talking to each other only is a few mere minutes. And even though I was initially meant to arrive at Kinkow a couple of hours ago, I don't think that any of us really mind. After all, it's better if I arrive there slightly late than to not arrive at all, is it now?

* * *

It's late Monday evening when Brady tells us he's getting close to Kinkow, and that he should be ready to jump out and parachute down to Kinkow, crazy as it sounds. Boomer looks more excited than ever before, and Boz's broken nose seems as though it is better already. As for myself, I can't say whether or not I'm excited or dubious or positively terrified. I mean, the boy, or maybe I should really say man, that I have feelings for has been gone for four long years is now coming back, returning to me after all this time of silence. I can't tell exactly what I feel, but I'm almost certain by now that it isn't any negative feeling.

-''Alright, I've talked to the elders…'' Mason then barges in, panting and sweating as if he's just run a marathon. I remain still in my seat, although I _do _lift my gaze, while Boomer and Boz both excitedly shoot up on their feet as they exclaim in half alarm, half anticipation, and Mason stops for a moment to catch his breath. Afterwards, he regains his posture as the kings patiently await whatever he has to say.

-''They said that the island would test king Brady!" He says in alarm, and I can practically see Boomer's and Boz's worry as Mason announces these news. However, I think that all three of us know that this is not everything Mason has to say about this matter, and as if on cue, he continues explaining, much to everyone's horror.

-''The elders said that if Brady manages to land on Kinkow alive, he has proven himself worthy.'' I look to my left, and I see that Boomer's mouth is slightly ajar , and Boz makes a wolf whistle in a way you do when you're impressed by something, no matter if it's good or bad.

-''Well… What should we do now?'' Boomer asks Mason, his voice tainted somewhat with uncertainty and, what can closely be identified as disbelief to some degree, as if doesn't believe what he has just heard. Mason shakes his head slightly, perhaps to clear out his clouded thoughts, before replying to Boomer\s question, with a just as unsure tone of voice.

-''All we can do is wait.'' He says, having collected himself significantly. The two kings don't seem to have done so, apparently, because the next thing we know, they flare up in concern for their brother.

-''But what if he doesn't make it?'' Boz cries out in perturbation and, strangely, I find myself just as alarmed as the brothers do. Luckily, my hood conceals most of my identity, so they aren't really able to discern my inconvenience with this.

I mean, Brady being tested before coming back to the island and risking the possibility of even losing his life while going through it? Fortunately for me, I'm able to hide how I'm feeling, but I do really feel very worried for Brady's sake. Sure, before, when I didn't know where he was, I wasn't as concerned with his well-being, since he technically wasn't part of my life anymore, but now that he's returning, I can't help but care…

I should be mad, I should be angry, but I'm just anxious and concerned. I've told myself numerous times to accept and get over it, and now that I finally have, all my efforts to achieve this goal come crashing down around me. It's not that I don't want to meet Brady, because I actually want to, it's just that I'm worried that I'll go back to my broken, faded-out self I was the year after he left once he goes back to America, back to the army… I'm not sure if I'll be able to pull through the hole of emptiness he'll leave behind unscathed again.

My father leaves the scene, probably planning and preparing things for Brady's arrival, while Boomer and Boz return to their conversation on the computer with Brady. Said brother wonders where the other end of the conversation went, and Boomer replies that they were cleaning up a couple of things with Mason, and Brady sends a comment, saying ''Ah, how's the old mansqautch doing?'' He adds some kind of digital happy face, and I think he intends it as a joke, Boomer and Boz both chuckling quietly.

The conversation has been going on like this for the whole time, and if I'm surprised that I'm not angry, I'm really shocked, quite frankly, that Boomer isn't. Brady practically walked out the door on Boomer, leaving him all alone with all of this… I wonder how Boomer would have faired had Boz not come along.

* * *

My point of jumping is approaching, I am told by one of the flight attendants, so I tell my brothers that I'll have to log off and that I'll hopefully be on the island within only an hour or maybe two. I shut my computer off, putting it in my bag, standing up as best I can and doing my best to keep my balance, due to the turbulence in the plane. Luckily, I packed lightly, so I'm not going to be having a too high degree of difficulty to navigate the skies when I'm falling.

Another flight attendant comes to guide me as I dress up to prepare to jump out. My jacket on, I equip the military bag I have used throughout all my years in the army. The attendant guides me to the place where I am to jump, and then informs me about how this plane was actually a part of a type of military fighter group before, but they were all drastically refitted to become a source of means for civilian transport rather than military activities, however. A few of these remained equipped with their chutes for para-jumping, and it is one of these planes I am currently on. I'm clad in my jacket, my bag is on my back and an assistant that the attendant has called is helping me. He is fitting the parachute pack on my back as I'm standing in front of the drop chute. The point where I'm supposed to jump in order to reach Kinkow safely is approaching rapidly.

-''Alright, here are your instructions.'' The parachute assistant says to me once he finishes fastening the bag to my back. He grabs the rope, with which to release the parachute once I jump, and offers it to me. Then, he helps me in putting on further apparel that'll help protect against the fierce winds on the way down.

-''You should jump exactly sixty seconds from now. Once you have jumped, count to five hundred, and then release the parachute, and once you have achieved this, just keep falling, don't do anything, and you'll land in some shallow water just off the coast of the island you told us about earlier.'' I nod in response to his instructions. A word of warning that a chute will be opened shortly blares in the speakers of the plane, telling the passengers to prepare and brace themselves. Shortly thereafter, the instructor opens the chute door. My heart fills with excitement as I am faced with the immense height down to the water of the Pacific Ocean beneath.

I then vaguely hear the instructor starting a countdown, beginning at ten, and I feel something in my gut, and most people who would feel the same might have called it terror, but the closest I can come to identify it to is one huge load of thrill.

As soon as the countdown finishes, I simply topple myself over the edge of the chute and start falling through the skies. The roar of the airplane continues to sound somewhere behind and above me. The wind is searing into and around my face as I start counting to five hundred as the sky is rapidly passing me on my way down to the ocean below.

* * *

Boomer announces that Brady is now no longer online and available to chat with. He closes the machine, apparently having no further use of it any longer at the moment. Dusk is dawning on Kinkow, and the sky is darkening. Boomer, Boz and I get up from the couch simultaneously. Boomer and his taller brother seem like they are somewhat rigid, and they flex their arms and legs slightly to solve said problem of rigidness. As for myself, I'm not stiff or numb at all, possibly due to all the training I've experienced out in the jungle these past years. I simply stand aside and patiently wait for the brothers to finish their antics as I cross my arms over my chest. The twins then emit groans of both pleasure and relief, most likely content over having let their numb limbs again have blood flow into them.

After a few additional moments of basically fruitless wait, the brothers finally join me and I still keep my arms crossed over. They look almost somewhat sheepish, and I can't help but laugh quietly to myself as we approach the gates leading to the village, but we're really aiming to go to the north-eastern shores of Kinkow, where Brady is estimated to land.

-''Oh man, I can't wait to meet my other brother!'' Boz exclaims in what I can closest identify to pure excitement, and Boomer chuckles as he remarks on how Boz is going to like him. As for myself, I don't quite know, frankly… I know it's a positive feeling, and I know that I am not angry or anything, but I still can't quite place what exactly it is. All I can say is that I have some strangely familiar tingling of sorts in my gut, and I haven't experienced a feeling like this one for quite a few years… Never mind, really; I guess time will tell.

We walk past a large hut at the edge of the village district we're in, and the inevitable curiosity sparks when we hear a commotion on the other side of it. Boomer and Boz look at each other with some traces of caution as I slowly and discreetly prepare one of the poisoned throwing knives I'm growing all the more accustomed to having constantly equipped. I don't really know why, I guess I just have an overwhelming sense of security.

We advance further and finally round the bend in the tent. Opening up before us is a large, very open area. In the midst of everything is a quite small circular area, formed by large stones, and the closest interpretation I can make of it is that it's some kind of arena. Realization comes and slaps me in the face as I remember that Kinkow's newest fight club opened just a few days ago. Furthermore, I also remember that I've heard that they have arranged a tournament, and that the first match probably takes place today.

The crowd of people is pretty big; there's at least a hundred people around the stone circle which is about ten feet in diameters, and from the looks of it, some people in the midst of it all are having a heated conversation about something I can't quite make out just yet.

We weave our way through the crowd, heading for the edge of the stone-incased circle. The crowd parts and easily let us through; I guess it's partly because they see that it's the kings of Kinkow, and then, when they see me, I think it is because they know that it is I who supply the poor district of the village, or simply enough that they are too afraid of my appearance to try and hinder me. I am wearing a hood that conceals most of my face, so they can't really determine who I am, apart from judging by my other apparel.

There is a small, podium-like area at one end of the circle. There are two people standing there, and it appears that those two people are the core of the ruckus. One of them is a short, plump man with a black, rough stump for a beard. He's wearing a sort of tunic, and his legs are completely obscured from view all the way down to his feet. He's waving frantically with his arms, and he looks somewhat angry. The other man, however, is quite the opposite, actually.

The other man is tall, muscular and somewhat tenuous. I do react upon seeing that he is shirtless and wearing some kind of training slacks, and I make the conclusion that he is one of the contestants of the tournament. It is first when I see the telltale bracers on his forearms that I know who it is.

-"Hey, it's Ezio!" Boomer says and takes the words straight out of my mouth. If Ezio has heard us calling out his name, and I know he has, because he has some of the sharpest senses of every person I know, he doesn't acknowledge it. I step up on the edge of the stone circle. The short, chubby man doesn't admit my presence until my clearing of my throat alerts him.

-"Yeah? What'dya want?" His coarse voice snaps at me, and I narrow my eyes. If he's really feeling fear, he isn't showing it. But I'm not about to back down either. Ezio, who is standing beside me, is simply staring silently at me, being the man of few words he is and always has been.

-"What is all the arguing about?" I ask with the coldest tone of voice I can possibly muster. The noise that has been emitting from the crowd the latest minutes has now dispersed completely. There is only the distant chirping of birds to be heard, and I then hear how the two kings behind me climb up the stony edge of the fighting area.

-"This bloke 'ere ain't following the rules of this pre-tournament warm-up match, that\s what!" The fighting club chairman, which I guess he is, nods with his head towards the silent Ezio, whose arms are now crossed over his bare chest. He is silent like usual, but his green eyes are sparkling with defiance.

-"Really?" I retort, making my voice only a light level of a blend between sarcasm and disliking. What _rules_?" The chubby man quietly clears his throat, and I can now read his demeanour enough to determinate that my cold façade has had at least a slight degree of impact on him. Even though we are about the same height, I might be a few inches taller, I felt like I have still managed to shake some fear into his heart, which is a sign that I'm not losing my… "Intimidating" touch, so to speak, which in further turn is another good thing. The man is clearly somewhat afraid of me, but he's doing a good job in holding his ground.

-''The rules of the pre-tournament match, like I said before, ya silly drip!" He barks at me, throwing his arms up into the air. I feel somewhat annoyed, because this man is using his verbal abilities on a level that is far past necessary.

-''You need to calm down. Explain what the problem is." I say as calmly as I can manage. The man scoffs and then glares at Ezio, who is quick to answer with his own ice cold eyes, and then nods with his head to the other end of the whole place. I turn my head at a stone slab a considerable amount of feet away, a bit outside the end of the stone circle, a big, beat-up looking man is resting, being tended to by what I presume is some kind of medical crew.

-''This guy 'ere beat the reigning champion of previous clubs. The conditions were to stay on yer feet for three minutes, and he clubbed 'em in two! For that, I give him nothing!" His voice almost sounds slurred, and I can safely say by now that he is not a big fan of personal hygiene… At any rate, I think he's not making any sense, but there's no reason for letting my anger out on him… Yet.

-''You're being stupid. Give Ezio his price." I say calmly, and I'm surprised that the crowd hasn't reacted in any way. The leader of the fight club blinks and then suddenly breaks into a roaring fit of laughter, bending over and clapping his thighs with his hands. Stray members of the crowd looking on join in the laughing seizure as well as some of the arena crew. Eventually, the _fat _man stops laughing, wheezing for air as he wipes away the tears in his eyes.

-''Ya might not 'ave realized 't yet, but dis 'ere, dis is my domain!" He growls threateningly once he has regained a significant enough level of his composure to be able to talk again. "An' I don't answer to de likes of ye!" He is now back to his normal posture, and he isn't shy to show the disgust in his voice. I feel an unquestionable urge to gut the bastard with one of my daggers right here and now. The punishment for murder on Kinkow isn't very nice, however. Furthermore, before I can make a proper reaction to anything, Boomer steps forward and positions himself beside me. Boz does the same and steps forward to my other side, and the man is grinning broadly by now. Boomer then threateningly jabs a finger in his direction.

-''You may not answer to her, but you _will _answer to _us_!" Boomer suddenly flares up, and even though I don't show it to any degree, I can say that I'm sincerely shocked. I've never even seen this side of him, when he stands up against someone for me, but it certainly is a welcome sight.

-''And what are you supposed to be?" He growls again, arms crossed, and motions to the two kings standing on either side of me with his eyes. "A pair of _jokers_?" The sarcasm is dripping, and I can tell that that was a poor choice of words, because Boomer is extremely sensitive about his memories of his brother.

-''I may look like a joker to you, but let me tell you something, _mister_. I've been here for only a little over five years now, but let me tell you something. Before I came to Kinkow with my other brother, I was living a life where I was pretty much only existing to be pushed around by the likes of you. I _know _how it is, and I _don't _want anyone else to be forced to experience it! So give the man his prize and answer to the two co-kings of Kinkow!" When he is finished with his short but passionate speech, Boomer is completely flared up and he is almost red in the face. He points to himself and Boz, then adds a short "We are the kings, so you'd better answer to us!" before awaiting the response.

-''Yeah!" Boz joins in on the fray. "If you disrespect any of our friends, you disrespect us, and we don't like being disrespected! So listen to the kings of Kinkow!"

The fighting club leader doesn't have a shadow of a trace of his former confidence left as all the colour drains out of his face. I guess that he hasn't realized what Boomer has stated to him until now, and I quietly smirk to myself at his dumbfounding. Then, he doesn't say a word, turns around and gestures with both hands at one of his assistants with a nod. Said assistant hesitantly agrees, opening a large chest behind him. He reaches into the chest, and when his hands come out again, they're closed around the handle of some kind of staff.

The staff doesn't really look like much. It's about three foot long, ashen grey in colour and seems to be made out of some kind of hard wood. The bottom end is softly rounded, but it's the top end that is the most interesting.

The top has a depiction of two faces, one on each side of it. One face represents that of a sad person, and the other looks like a very angry face. A hole goes through the top of the stuff, which probably is a symbolic of the mouths of the faces. Just above the top of the staff, there is a faint reddish glow hovering eerily. The assistant holding the staff lifts his hand a couple of times, as if he is testing its weight, before he walks over to his boss and then offers him the staff. The fat man takes the staff and then, with what appears to be disguised disgust, he faces Ezio. With a painfully obvious fake smile, he walks up to Ezio and holds the staff out. Ezio doesn't say anything, but simply takes the staff and walks into a nearby booth of some sort, and I presume it is for changing his attire. I make a gesture for the two bros to leave, and we exit the scene without anyone speaking any additional words.

-''Brady should land pretty soon, I think." Boomer says as we start walking again to the shores where Brady has made his assumption of where he will be landing. The houses of the village are becoming increasingly more widespread as I catch sight of a sandy beach through the space between trees in a thin line. The sound of Kinkowian seagulls reach my ears as we finally step through some tall grass, and then the trees, and the striking light of the sundown hits my eyes as we step out on the beach.

* * *

I've been falling for a considerable amount of time now as I'm getting close to counting to five hundred seconds. The clouds are way above me now, and the familiar feeling of the wind striking my body as I'm falling is exhilarating. I can easily distinguish the shape that is the island of Kinkow. Even though my ears are pretty much completely clogged up, and my body is hurting in general a bit, it's a great feeling, to be falling through the skies like this. Tears are rapidly forming in my eyes from the constant wind pressure, and even though it would probably be best if I kept them closed, I can't help but simply stare lovingly at the island that was once my home… Ah, the memories.

I then suddenly remind myself that I've reached five hundred seconds, and I immediately react and pull the string as I have been instructed. The parachute works really fluidly and it unfurls flawlessly, and shortly afterwards, I feel myself being jolted to a stop from my falling, and I can't help emitting a slight yelp, despite the fact that I've done this very thing quite a few times before in my life.

After many minutes of _long _falling, and Kinkow is surely but ever so slowly getting closer, I am descending through the air, putting less and less distance between the ocean and myself, and I can only assume that it's only a short while more before my point of impact on one of Kinkow's shores. Man, I can't wait to meet my Mikayla again… And my brothers, too, of course. And everyone else too, for that matter.

* * *

I finally step out on the sandy beach of Kinkow we're aiming for, the two brothers right behind me. I set my eyes on the horizon, searching the skies for anything. At first, I don't see anything at all along the entire line of the far horizon, My hood is blocking out the sharp light of the sunset, so that's not to blame, and the sky doesn't have a lot of clouds on it. A light frown dances across my face as I turn around to face the brothers.

-"Can you two see anything?" I ask, and Boz replies with a short "no" while he looks at the sky, Boomer doing the same. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest, already thinking about the notion that we could be here for a bit.

-"Hey, I see something!" The shorter of the twins suddenly exclaims, and I almost jump in reflexes of my anticipation. Boomer waves frantically with both of his arms at me, and for just a second, he reminds me of the Boomer he was around four years back, before Brady left. Goofy, cheerful, sometimes immature and sometimes serious, and not too bright at times… Nevertheless, his effort to gain my attention is with no doubt successful, and I walk over to him, half excited, half terrified that what Boomer sees, in fact, is Brady.

-"What do you see, Boom?" For some reason, I find myself using the nickname Brady gave him, but if he reacts in any way, he certainly doesn't show it in any way. Instead, he excitedly points up into the sky with a grin on his face.

-"Look up there!" He exclaims cheerfully. I look in the direction he's pointing, and my heart skips a beat at what I see.

It's somewhat far away, way too far to successfully make out exactly what it really is, but I can vaguely make out a very dark humanoid form, and I'm guessing it's because whoever it is wearing dark clothes at the moment. Just above the humanoid shape is something I can't quite make out, but seeing the circumstances, I'm fairly certain that it's a parachute.

-''Is that Brady?'' Boz asks just as excitedly as he comes over to us to check on the hype that Boomer's got. I look in Boz's direction, and I give him a simple shrug in response to his question.

-''Of course it's Brady!" Boomer says with an exasperated tone of voice as he continues staring at, almost zealously, at what we presume is Brady. "Who else could it be?" I can't help but agree to Boomer's statement; I mean, who else that is heading our way, recently having jumped out of an airplane, could it be other than him? However, the black spot in the sky that is Brady remains somewhat far away indefinitely and we realize first now that it will probably still be a while before Brady will land here.

-''So now… We just wait?" Boz asks without much else and I cast Boomer a quick side glance as he nods slowly.

-"I guess, seeing as it's the only thing we really can do. Unless you want to head back to the castle and wait there, of course." Boomer replies to Boz's question, but I hastily shake my head.

-''No, I think we'll want to be here until he arrives.'' I say, and Boomer looks like he's thinking for a while, and then shrugs. He sighs and walks over to a big rock nearby, climbs it and then sits himself down. He apparently is doing his best to get comfortable, and I and Boz watch him with curious eyes.

-''I dunno about you guys, but I think I'm going to take a little nap." I raise an eyebrow in half confusion, half amusement as Boz suddenly yawns and stretches his arms.

-''I think Boomer has a point here…" He says, approaching a nearby tree. "A nap would be nice. Do you think you could be on lookout while we rest?" I look at Boz as he climbs the tree and he, too, makes himself comfortable by picking a spot on a sizeable branch. After a few seconds, I just roll my eyes and proceed to sit on the shoreline, a few inches away from where the water reaches the longest on the sandy beach, decorated by a variety of shells, plants and other miscellaneous odds and ends, a few rarities to be found on Kinkow's beaches.

As I settle down in the sand, my eyes fall upon a peculiar looking shell that is halfway buried in the sand. The shell itself doesn't have any special properties, but what has caught my attention is a glowing blue symbol or glyph of some sort, and I furrow my brows as I reach over and take it, a few grains of sand falling from as I hold it in front of my face.

The shell isn't very big, a little smaller than my palm and it has an odd colour of some kind of ashen grey variety. I flip the shell over in my hand when I once again catch sight of the blue glowing symbol. Upon examining the glowing symbol further, I find that it is formed exactly like a water drop, and just below the symbol, there is something else that is growing in the same kind of fashion. I squint and I can make out three simple letters that form a word that's from a language I've never even seen or heard of before.

-''Lom…?'' Somehow, I'm perfectly able to read the strange word. A few seconds after I've read it out loud, the faint glowing of the symbol practically explodes into a very bright, almost sharp shining light. I don't make any noise because of my instincts and reflexes prevent m from doing so when I'm hunting and faced with sudden noises or lights. However, I do raise a hand to shield my face, and that is probably pretty much the only instincts or reflex I haven't mastered yet; to keep a clear field of view at all times if it is possible.

I am still holding the insanely bright glowing shell in my hand, and it feels as though it glows even brighter by the second. I am still shielding my face as best I can, but the blue light keeps intensifying and intensifying up until the point where it… Stops?

I lower my hand and the first thing I notice is that the blue light is completely gone. I look at the shell in my right hand, but I find that it's completely crumbled to dust. I frown as I flip my hand, and the completely crumbled seashell falls as a delicate powder and softy sails back to the ground. What I then see, however, greatly startles me in all honesty, because I haven't even seen anything like it in my entire life before.

With the shell having pretty much disintegrated and disappeared , you would think that the blue glow would be gone too, but for some reason, it's still there, I can still perceive it.

I see that the glow is still there, because I see that it's coming from _in _my hand. I jerk my head away in alarm from my hand and I can't help but emit a small yelp of surprise as the exact same symbol has form and is glowing brightly in the palm of my right hand.

-''What is this?" I curiously whisper to myself as I inquisitively inspect the symbol on my hand. However, before I can really make anything more of it, I start feeling an irresistible urge to ball up my fist. My fingers clench pretty much involuntarily as I feel a very strange kind of rush or energy course through my arm, and when I can finally open my hand again, which strangely takes a lot of effort, the symbol on the palm of my hand has spread some kind of blue glowing runes throughout my entire hand and some of my forearm. The most obscene thing, however, is that a bright blue, almost _liquid _in appearance orb is floating just over my hand, and I feel almost completely spellbound by its glow.

I slowly rise to my feet as I watch the floating orb in my hand. I finally stand at my tallest point, and I can safely say that I'm completely bewitched by the power that is radiating from it.

I then raise my hand into the air in front of me, and, if it even is possible, the power feels even more intoxicating, and I understand that something is about to happen, so I aim my hand at a nearby boulder, quite closely situated to the tree Boz is resting in.

A massive gout of steaming water blasts out from the palm of my hand, soaring through the air and smashing into the boulder I've targeted. The ground literally starts to vibrate as the rock starts shaking from the sheer force of the magical water I'm pulsing at it.

After a few seconds, the rock cracks and shatters into pieces, the largest chunk being sent full force straight into the trunk of the tree Boz has made his temporary residence in. With an almost deafening _crack_, the trunk splits in half, and the rest of the tree starts to dangerously wobble, as if on the very edge of falling. Eventually, it does exactly that, and the wood protests with a lot of noise as it slowly tops over. It is then I hear a loud yell of surprise, which is no doubt coming from an abruptly awoken Boz. The tree finally reaches the point where it falls over, and Boz with it. The top of the tree falls right into a large, soft patch of some kind of flowers, so Boz probably won't be that hurt, thankfully. Besides, he's more or less part monkey, so he's probably experienced some tough falls before.

And fair enough, Boz comes out from the Kinkowian jungle lush, and he looks a little roughened up, but apart from that, he looks fine.

-''Hey there, Boz. What happened to you?'' I decide to play innocent for now, just to tease "monkey boy" a little. Boz opens his mouth to reply, but then stops himself abruptly. He reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a handful of leaves, which he throws away, before he proceeds to answer my little "question".

-''I have no idea! I was in banana-land when suddenly… Boom! And then I'm on the ground for some reason!" I chuckle quietly to myself at his dizziness.

-''I don't know what happened either, honestly. I was just sitting on beach when I heard a loud thud, and suddenly, the tree had fallen over." I can't help but just lie, because I feel I've earned some amusement no their behalf, especially after everything they've put me through… Not that I'm holding a grudge or anything, it's just that I think small slivers of payback don't really cross the line.

-''Well, I'm alright at least, and… Why is your hand glowing?" I'm caught off guard by Boz's question, and I look down at my hand, situated right by my hip. Boz is right; there is a faint, yet still visible blue light surrounding it, probably remnants of the strange water magic I've just used. I absently raise my hand to my face. Once again, I find myself spellbound by the faint power radiating from my hand, and I'm slightly carried away by its capturing glow.

-''Mikayla, what happened to _you_?" Boz's question is a hook that latches on to me and carries my consciousness back to the living world where the asker of the question is. I don't feel like lying to him anymore, and I heighten the concentration on the water magic in my hand, and in response, the light shines quite a bit lighter.

-''I don't know really what it was, but I found a shell of some sort here on the beach. There was also some kind of strange word in another language carved into it, and I don't know how I did, but after I read it out loud, I gained this water magic thing." Boz just looks at me intently, but I don't think he understands that I'm the one responsible fore the tree falling down with him. On the other hand, he looks like he's thinking of something that is the exact same nature as what I did to him.

-''Mikayla, if you can… Why don't you give Boomer a "wake up call" he's not likely to forget?" I know that Boz likes to mess around with people, and now that I've given him a surprise, it's not more than right that Boomer gets one as well.

I smile weakly at Boz, and then I walk over to the boulder that Boomer is sleeping on. Boz comes up by my side and I almost feel bad for Boomer because of what is about to happen to him, but only almost.

I raise my glowing hand and point it somewhere just above Boomer's sleeping form. I close my eyes and put all my internal focus right into that point, and I can practically _feel _the magic power focusing on that one point. I open my eyes again, and I see that my hand is glowing very brightly, and an orb of floating water the size of a watermelon has grown along with my concentration. I cast Boz a confirmatory side-glance, and he nods without words as if feeling completely in bliss. I smirk to myself as I make sure I have enough concentration to keep the orb in the place I want it until I let go.

After a short while, I let my focus off of the floating orb of water, and not a second later, it collapses in a brilliant cascade, showering right down over the unsuspecting king. His reaction is fairly similar to Boz's, in a way; he wakes up with a yelp and scrambles around in his rocky seat, eventually falling down to the ground below, albeit managing to stay on his feet. He sputters and coughs from his recent wet experience, and Boz doubles over and howls with laughter as Boomer blinks repeatedly and unsteadily wobbles over to the two of us.

-''I-I don't know what just happened, but I know that you two had something to do with it!'' He exclaims accusatory as he starts heading back to the castle, presumably to change the clothes he is wearing. Afterwards, Boz gently knocks his closed fist against mine, and he gives off some sort of victorious exclamation. I smile lightly, and I can feel the magic power fading away from my being. However, it still remains within my mental grasp, so I'm certain that it will return to me, if I can sport the concentration needed for it.

Now, the only thing to do really, is to wait for Brady to arrive. It's closing to Monday night, and when I look at where Brady is, I can see that he seems to be a lot closer right now. I can easily make out his parachute, and I think I can even see both his legs dangling underneath him.

Now we just have to wait…

* * *

I've been falling for quite a while now. Every second I fall, I spend thinking about everything related to the place I'm going to. Several different scenarios of various different things we could do has already ran through my head.

Kinkow is a lot closer now. I've pretty much lost track of how much time I've spent in the sky, falling, but it has to be at least an hour, or maybe even two. I can actually make out the tower of the castle, and I can also see the beach where Boomer and I agreed to wait for me, together with Mikayla, and my other brother, Boz.

Time lazily passes by as I get closer and closer to Kinkow. As said time passes, I can make out more and more details on the large island, and eventually, I can actually see three people that I assume to be the three waiting for me down on the beach. They wave up at me, and I can't do anything to help the ear to ear broad grin that manifests itself on my face as I draw even closer; I expect to land in a few minutes. However, there are still a few good hundred feet down to the watery, sandy shore below…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, and with no apparent reason at all as to why it happens, an unnaturally strong wind grabs a hold of my parachute, and I start flailing around wildly in the air. This is clearly not a normal wind; this isn't natural at all. This wind is almost like it's created by artificial means, and that someone is aiming it at me on purpose.

Without any forewarning, one of the safety cords connecting to the parachute snaps, making me exclaim in a mix of surprise and worry. The wind continues its hold of me, and it's not long before all the other cords snap, one after the other, and I'm all of a sudden… Free falling.

An uncontrollable scream of panic that is my voice breaks out through my lips as every direction there is become jumbled together as I'm falling. I'm spinning freely, and sub-consciously, I know that these are the final moments of my life. They really mean what they say when they're talking about everything flashing by when you're facing what you know is your death.

As I find real, pure tears of simply terror sting in my eyes, I feel that my body gradually just shuts down. I'm thinking about all kinds of things as I know my inevitable fate draws ever closer. Eventually, my vision darkens as I finally accept that which is going to be my doom.


End file.
